Titans' Tower life as adults
by LilButtercup1278
Summary: The Titans are no longer Teens. It's Raven's 18th birthday and they get a new member of the group and I bet you will never guess who it is. It's a person from Raven's past, and boy is she... different from Raven. Alot of stuff goes on including some...feelings? And Mumbo will making way more than 1 appearance. Read and find out and R and R Plz!
1. Raven's Birthday Part 1

**Hey guys I 've always wanted to have my own teen titans Fanfic so here it is. R&R! Oh and Remember I still own nothing.**

* * *

Raven's Pov.

I saw the pale light of the sun was shining through my shades very gently, as my violet eyes flickered open. I threw back the cover to find a box at the foot of my bed. "What's this?" I say as I brought the box to me. I had my hands ready for it as it made a soft '_plop_' onto my lap. It was a flat black box with a violet ribbon tied into a neat bow. I pulled off the ribbon and pulled off the top. My hand went straight to my mouth as I gasped. It was a... card? But as I looked closer it wasn't just any card, but a 500$ gift card to my favorite antique book store. I put the box on my bed and put the card into my wallet. I decided I needed to get dressed considering what time it was; 9:00 am. That's weird I usually don't sleep this late. I shrugged my shoulders and walked into my personal bathroom Cyborg installed for my 17th birthday a year ago. I glanced at my calender next to my mirror. Today is Friday, May 21st. Okay, wait MAY 21st?! Oh my Azar, it's my birthday today!

That's why I got the card,birthday present from the gang, but I wondered who remembered. Robin, even though we're "connected" he can't even remember his own birthday, let alone mine. Star? Na, she hasn't finished learning the Months of the year quite yet so she wouldn't know if I wrote on the back of her hand. Cy? Maybe he does have a computer memory but I doubted he remembers it. That on leaves...the little changeling. He probably did remember he does have the mind of an elephant, with a hint of goldfish. Oh well I better get out of my Pjs and get dressed before they think something has happened to me. I took a quick 5 min. shower, got out and walked into my room with a towel rapped around my body. I walked straight to my closet, and passed my full length mirror on the way.

I looked at myself and got dressed. I wear my same navy blue leotard with my navy blue cape,my black elf shoes, and my belt with my wallet strapped to the side. I levitated down to the living level and phased threw the door. The lights were still out so I flipped them on and next thing I heard was,"SURPIRSE HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAVEN!" I was caught off guard but luckily Robin was there to catch me. "Wow careful there don't fall." He said with a light chuckle. There was Victor's famous cake and some ice cream. Plus there was also a few presents over on the counter. I giggled and said," All this for me? Thanx you guys! But who remembered?" Everyone looked at each other and came with a conclusion,"Beast Boy." They all said and pointed to BB. I hugged him and thanked him for remembering. He told me it was no big deal. I smiled and all had some cake and ice cream. Then we opened the presents, I was on the last 2. I picked up one that was normal sized and covered with Raven wrapping paper the tag said '_From Beast Boy_' I saw him smiling out the corner of my eye. I unwrapped it and it was a little raven bird with it's wings spread out and it's beak on slightly. I looked at him told him thank you and moved to the last one.

The last one was a flat red box with a black bow. I pulled the bow off and as I removed the top it shocked me, but I ignored it. On top there was a small navy blue cloak fitted for a child the age of 5. Under it was a brioche and a card that said

_You left this back in Azarath, See you soon. Happy 18th Birthday! -Love Crow_

I dropped everything onto the floor as my lips turned into a huge smile. The card was taken out of my hand by Robin as he read it. I screamed with excitement and flew into the air doing summer-salts, cartwheels, backflips everything I was so excited. Robin turned to look at me," Who is Crow? And why are you so happy about them?" Starfire agreed," Yes who is this Crow who has sent you a cloak far too small for your body?" I flew and hugged Star and Robin. "Crow is my best friend from Azarath and this is my cloak from when we were kids and this is my mother's brioche I wonder if they are coming to visit?" They all looked at me. Before anyone could say anything a white light blinded the room.

* * *

I'm done


	2. Raven's Birthday Part 2

This one will be sort of quick

* * *

Raven's Pov.

I was so happy, I was practically shaking with excitement. My mom and Crow are coming this will be so fun. I was thinking about when they were gonna come but my thoughts, and everyone else's conversations, were cut off by a blinding white light. A pool of swirling white light stood in the middle of the living room. I hear Robin say,"Titans, Ready!" Though all I did was float in front of them and as I did,a pure white dove flew onto my shoulder. I put my hand up telling them it was okay and to stand down. They put their weapons at ease and BeastBoy changed back into his human form. A few seconds later there was two figures walking out of the pool of swirling light.

The one on the left was taller than the one on the right only by 5 inches or so. and the one on the right was the same height as me. They are here!

They stepped out of the portal and it closed by itself and they looked at me. I slowly walked towards them and I hugged both of them."I missed you both sooo much!" A lone tear was slowly flowing down my face as they hugged me back. I stepped back and wiped my tear away. I turned around and move to the left of the tallest one and pointed to her and said,"This is Arella, my Mother." Robin walked up and shook hands with her as everyone else followed. Then Starfire asked,"Well then who is this with the Dark Green cloak similar to yours?" I smiled and said,"This is Crow," she pulled back her hood to reveal a face similar to mine,"my twin sister."


	3. Demoness' Sibling Greeting

Hey if you read any of my other stories thank you I was kinda scared of doing a 'Teen Titans' Fanfic because I don't really know a lot about them but I watched the whole series from start to end (Excluding Tokyo) So I know what I need to, I hope. So if I get anything wrong don't be afraid to correct me. And if Slade makes an appearance then he will be referred to as Deathstoke just cause I play Injustice.

Let's start. Oh and I forgot this in the first chapter; I DO NOT own the Teen Titans.

No body's Pov.

Everybody in the room gasped and dropped whatever they were holding. Starfire fainted and Robin caught her and he was now fanning her, Beast Boy was doing that anime thing where they run around with his arms flinging behind him like noodles and he was screaming. Cyborg and Karen jaws hit the floor, literary.

Raven just stood there for about 5 minutes then she cleared her throat, everyone stared at her for about 2 minutes then stood up in a small crowd, pulling themselves together. Beast Boy, as always, was the first to break the silence, "So you're Raven's twin sister?" He said pointing to the girl, who did in fact look very similar to Raven. With a smile on her face she nodded and started to float.

"Crow you're levitating." Raven said without even glancing over in her direction. Crow simply looked down,

"Opps let me just… there we go." She landed on the floor, but kept her smile. "So you're all of Raven's friends?"

They nodded in response.

Robin took Raven by the arm, excusing them, and dragged her into the hallway to talk for a minute.

"I thought you didn't have any other family besides your mother." Raven nervously chuckled,

"About that, Crow and I weren't allowed to make any contact with each other. We didn't learn about each other until we were like 8, since we were separated at birth. We both got to visit our mother just not at the same time." Robin nodded his head,

"So what does that mean you guys are identical twins?" Raven looked away nervous, Robin was the only one who could make her nervous, mainly because the guy looks like a weird copy of Batman, like that. She nodded very slowly. "Then what about Trigon?" She looked at Robin's eyes, or mask, and said,

"I was the only portal because I'm the eldest. But, just like me, she's still part demon. So try not to anger her, but she has waaay better patience than me, that's why we weren't allowed to see each other in fear we would kill one another." Robin understood, he nodded indicating he did and turned to walk back into the common area.

Robin walked in with a smile on his face and went straight to Raven's mother and sister, "My apologies for the team's behavior earlier, besides Star, Raven is the only one with a sibling. It was a great shock to all of us, right team?" There was a series of 'yea' and 'sorry' and even 'our bad' said from every one.

Raven walked over and told everyone, excluding Crow, to take a step back. Crow raised one of her eyebrows, curiosity surfing her face. Raven simply stood 5 feet in front of Crow with her arms crossed, "Ready dear sister?" Raven asked with a smirk on her face. Crow looked at her twin's stance and instantly knew what she was doing.

Arella already knew what was happening; Demon's Sibling Greeting. Their mother did nothing but smirk sitting with her legs crossed with Jazmine Tea.

Crow looked at her demoness for a sister, while her sister did the same, with an evil smile.

Crow crouched down, to the same position as Raven, and said," Whenever you are, Sis." Raven smiled,

"Glad to know so feet or hands?" Crow smiled,

"Feet please!" Raven bowed,

"As you wish."

Everyone was so confused at the conversation but none of them dared ask what was going on or what they were doing.

Crow had, by this time, backed all the way to the window which caused her sister to be 30 feet away. Raven then started to run towards her sister at full speed, then when she was only 5 feet away she jumped into the air with her feet plunging into her sister's stomach and flying out the window.

**Okay guys I'm done and just to let you know these chapters are going to be fairly short.**


	4. Demoness' Sibling Greeting pt 2

Hey if you read any of my other stories thank you I was kinda scared of doing a 'Teen Titans' Fanfic because I don't really know a lot about them but I watched the whole series from start to end (Excluding Tokyo) So I know what I need to, I hope. So if I get anything wrong don't be afraid to correct me. And if Slade makes an appearance then he will be referred to as Deathstoke just cause I play Injustice.

Let's start. Oh and I forgot this in the first chapter; I DO NOT own the Teen Titans.

No body's Pov.

Everybody in the room gasped and dropped whatever they were holding. Starfire fainted and Robin caught her and he was now fanning her, Beast Boy was doing that anime thing where they run around with his arms flinging behind him like noodles and he was screaming. Cyborg and Karen jaws hit the floor, literary.

Raven just stood there for about 5 minutes then she cleared her throat, everyone stared at her for about 2 minutes then stood up in a small crowd, pulling themselves together. Beast Boy, as always, was the first to break the silence, "So you're Raven's twin sister?" He said pointing to the girl, who did in fact look very similar to Raven. With a smile on her face she nodded and started to float.

"Crow you're levitating." Raven said without even glancing over in her direction. Crow simply looked down,

"Opps let me just… there we go." She landed on the floor, but kept her smile. "So you're all of Raven's friends?"

They nodded in response.

Robin took Raven by the arm, excusing them, and dragged her into the hallway to talk for a minute.

"I thought you didn't have any other family besides your mother." Raven nervously chuckled,

"About that, Crow and I weren't allowed to make any contact with each other. We didn't learn about each other until we were like 8, since we were separated at birth. We both got to visit our mother just not at the same time." Robin nodded his head,

"So what does that mean you guys are identical twins?" Raven looked away nervous, Robin was the only one who could make her nervous, mainly because the guy looks like a weird copy of Batman, like that. She nodded very slowly. "Then what about Trigon?" She looked at Robin's eyes, or mask, and said,

"I was the only portal because I'm the eldest. But, just like me, she's still part demon. So try not to anger her, but she has waaay better patience than me, that's why we weren't allowed to see each other in fear we would kill one another." Robin understood, he nodded indicating he did and turned to walk back into the common area.

Robin walked in with a smile on his face and went straight to Raven's mother and sister, "My apologies for the team's behavior earlier, besides Star, Raven is the only one with a sibling. It was a great shock to all of us, right team?" There was a series of 'yea' and 'sorry' and even 'our bad' said from every one.

Raven walked over and told everyone, excluding Crow, to take a step back. Crow raised one of her eyebrows, curiosity surfing her face. Raven simply stood 5 feet in front of Crow with her arms crossed, "Ready dear sister?" Raven asked with a smirk on her face. Crow looked at her twin's stance and instantly knew what she was doing.

Arella already knew what was happening; Demon's Sibling Greeting. Their mother did nothing but smirk sitting with her legs crossed with Jazmine Tea.

Crow looked at her demoness for a sister, while her sister did the same, with an evil smile.

Crow crouched down, to the same position as Raven, and said," Whenever you are, Sis." Raven smiled,

"Glad to know so feet or hands?" Crow smiled,

"Feet please!" Raven bowed,

"As you wish."

Everyone was so confused at the conversation but none of them dared ask what was going on or what they were doing.

Crow had, by this time, backed all the way to the window which caused her sister to be 30 feet away. Raven then started to run towards her sister at full speed, then when she was only 5 feet away she jumped into the air with her feet plunging into her sister's stomach and flying out the window.

**Okay guys I'm done and just to let you know these chapters are going to be fairly short.**


End file.
